


I'd Bleed For You

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, King Jensen Ackles, Knight Jared Padalecki, M/M, My First Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki Fanfiction, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Sir Jared llega a socorrer a su soberano una noche de tormenta y juntos recuerdan el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron y en el que, sin conocerse realmente, se profesaron amor eterno.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I'd Bleed For You

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí están basados en Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles, pero no tengo ni su consentimiento por haber escrito esto y mucho menos obtengo algún rédito económico por esto.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencilla y obviamente, ellos no me pertenecen.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO POR LO CUAL, OBVIAMENTE, SUS ACTTITUDES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON LAS PERSONAS EN LAS QUE ESTÁN BASADAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Limpiar su espada era un arte. No la soltaba hasta ver su propio reflejo en la hoja. Lanzó un quejido, debía mejorar la postura que mantenía para hacer sus labores, dejó a un lado el trapo que estaba usando y el arma sobre sus piernas. Levantó la vista para mirar más allá de la ventana. El cielo se había vuelto gris y una terrible tormenta amenazaba con caer pronto.

* * *

El trueno que resonó en sus aposentos lo hizo sobresaltar. Desde aquella vez en que se extravió en el bosque siendo todavía un niño antes de que cayera una tormenta le sucedía lo mismo. Su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que un trueno surcaba los cielos. De pequeño había pensado que fue por haberse escapado de sus padres en aquella ocasión. Ahora, con casi cuarenta años más, se preguntaba internamente por qué se inquietaba tanto.   
Dejando las velas encendidas apresuró los pasos que lo alejaban de su cama. Se metió entre las sábanas sin meditarlo demasiado y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose las orejas para evitar que el estruendo le llegara. ¡En qué hazmerreír se convertiría si el reino se enterara que su gobernante le temía a las tormentas de entre todas las cosas!  
Su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre una de las velas blancas cuya llama ondeaba rabiosa de un lado a otro. A su lado, otra ondeaba con algo más de tranquilidad. Lanzó una risita debajo de aquella frazada de color sangre. Un regente como él también podía hacerlo de vez en cuando, ¿no? Sus ojos viajaron a la puerta que se abrió del mismo modo en que se cerró, con rapidez y sin darle a los curiosos la mínima oportunidad de espiar a través de ella. Quien entró miró para todos lados buscando a su rey. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la enorme cama y se arrodillaba a su lado.   
—Hola —le dijo.  
—Su Majestad —le dijo el recién llegado, agarrando una de las manos de su soberano, que se asomaba entre las sábanas, para sostenerla entre las suyas y besarla con ternura.   
—¿Cómo lo supiste?   
—Siempre le tuvo miedo a este tipo de tormentas.  
—¿No te avergüenzas? —el hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. De tener un rey así de cobarde.   
—Por supuesto que no —respondió el aludido hincando una rodilla en el suelo—. Así como todos tenemos cosas que nos dan fortaleza, también tenemos miedo sobre algunas otras.   
—¿Y cuáles son las tuyas?  
—¿Mis miedos? —su rey asintió. El hombre pensó, jugando con la mano de su soberano—. Perderlo, mi señor. No soporto siquiera pensarlo —una segunda mano se asomó de entre las sábanas para atraer su rostro y besar sus labios. Su caballero sonrió en medio del beso—. Esto es incómodo —susurró.   
—No me molesta en lo absoluto si quieres hacerme compañía.   
Su mirada parecía el faro que los marineros buscan en altamar para encontrar el rumbo a su hogar. Él, ese hombre, era su hogar.

* * *

Quién habría pensado que el rey de esas tierras prefería la compañía en el lecho de un pobre caballero como él a la de hermosas mujeres que adornadas con tantas joyas parecían el sol que se alzaba al amanecer. Aún sintiendo sus palabras de amor siendo susurradas sobre su oído, su cuerpo tomando calor y derritiéndose bajo suyo, Jared no podía creerlo. Décadas después, seguía recordando el día en que se encontraron por primera vez. Él siempre lo había visto a lo lejos, después de todo, en esa época, era el príncipe Jensen, el hijo del rey, y entre las pocas personas que tenían el honor de estar ante su presencia, por supuesto que el hijo de un caballero estaba en el más bajo escalafón.   
—¿Tienes un caballo? —le había preguntado. Jared estaba preparando a su querido Sam, un caballo mestizo que había encontrado a un costado del camino.   
—¿Qué es lo que buscas?   
Si Jensen hubiera tenido que usar una sola palabra para describir a Jared esa era alto. Había ido a las caballerizas con la esperanza de encontrar algún caballo listo para él, pero la soberbia que había estado a punto de desbordarse de él fue aplacada por la dulce mirada de un muchacho que estaba acariciando a un caballo.   
—¿Qué me ofreces? —le repreguntó Jensen titubeando y adoptando una pose que hizo sonreír al muchacho.   
—Si no le dices nada a nadie… Puedo ofrecerte un purasangre.   
Cuando le fue presentado el ejemplar que Jared le había adelantado nunca pensó en la existencia del amor a primera vista hasta ese momento. El caballo era hermoso y automáticamente se mostró apegado a Jensen. Él se subió y cabalgó unos pocos metros.   
—¿Sería mucha molestia si me hicieras compañía?   
Jared respondió subiéndose a su caballo.   
—Sólo si me sigues el paso.  
Ross. Ese había sido el nombre con el que Jensen se había presentado ante Jared. Por unas cuantas horas esperaba pasar desapercibido en su propio reino. Al menos hasta que al día siguiente fuera coronado como rey dado a la reciente recaída de su padre culpa de una enfermedad para la cual ningún médico o brujo de la región encontraban cura. Sin embargo, mientras más oía a Jared más se sentía atraído hacia este aprendiz de caballero. Le había dicho que así como su padre había sido el caballero más leal del rey, él quería seguir sus pasos y volverse en el más leal del príncipe Jensen.   
—¿Lo has visto?  
—¿Tú? Es imposible acercarse a la corte real cuando hacen acto de presencia, ¿sabes?  
—Tienes razón.   
Debía agregar eso a las cosas que cambiaría una vez él estuviera al frente del reino: acercarse a su gente. No sólo los poderosos debían saber quiénes gobernaban las tierras que los circundaban, sus ciudadanos también debían saberlo. Mentalmente, apuntó eso junto con una magnífica cena en la que los ocupantes del castillo compartirían la misma mesa con el pueblo. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, pero Jensen estaba hipnotizado por la mirada de Jared.   
—¿Qué hay detrás de todo este interrogatorio?  
—Curiosidad. De ti, de todo.   
—¿De mí?  
Jared se sonrió. Jensen se había dado cuenta que había hablado demás y desvió la vista, aclarándose la garganta antes de seguir hablando.   
—Mi padre es un poco obsesivo. Lo acompaño en su trabajo, justo como tú, pero él teme por mi seguridad fuera de casa.   
—Así que te escapaste…  
—Algo así. La verdad es que mi padre no comparte mis ideas respecto al trabajo. Podría decirse que es un conservador.   
—Entiendo lo que dices —suspiró Jared acostándose en el césped—. Mi padre era igual, pero ha cambiado. Es decir, tuvo que hacerlo.   
—Si no, ¿qué?  
—Le dije que si no lo hacía me iría de casa.   
—¿Y lo aceptó?  
—No le quedó otra. Pero, a decir verdad, no iba a irme. Lo que me lleva a levantarme cada mañana es más fuerte que todo.   
—¿Y eso qué es?  
—Convertirme en el caballero del príncipe Jensen.   
El aludido se sonrió tiernamente hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en carcajadas.   
—¡Disculpa! ¡En serio, lo siento mucho! Es que no puedo comprender cómo te muestras tan leal ante una persona que ni siquiera conoces.   
—No lo conozco personalmente, pero sí conozco sus obras. Desde muy joven siempre se ha mostrado cerca del pueblo. Él no puede meterse entre la gente porque es el maldito príncipe.   
—Y tú quieres protegerlo.   
El rubor que fue tiñendo las mejillas del aprendiz respondió a su inquietud.  
—¿Tú no lo harías? Proteger a alguien que sin siquiera conocerte te ama tanto.   
Jensen separó sus labios, pero no pudo responder absolutamente nada. Atinó a sonreír y a mirar el horizonte. De repente sintió a Jared sentándose, su respiración golpeando contra su cuello y sus labios sobre una de sus mejillas haciendo un sonido que lo hizo curvar sus labios hacia arriba. Cuando giró apenas su cabeza se encontró con su mirada, una multiplicidad de colores que estaba seguro no podría ser representada por ningún artista. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios fueran apresados por los suyos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el príncipe Jensen sería coronado como rey y elegiría a su séquito de caballeros más cercanos, teniendo en cuenta lo que el encargado de su formación le informó. Una hilera de más de cincuenta hombres de los cuales sólo quedaban cuatro estaba dispuesta a lo largo de los jardines reales. Con cada nombre que era anunciado, recibiendo la bendición real, Jared sentía que estaba un paso más lejos de su sueño. De repente, un par de pies se detuvieron frente suyo. Reconoció los de su padre unos pasos más atrás.   
—Sir Jared, arrodíllese, por favor —le dijo.  
No pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba a punto de llorar si es que se dejaba llevar por su corazón. Se hincó de rodillas y sintió el filo de una espada surcando el aire para apoyarse sobre sus hombros. El nuevo rey, _su rey_ dijo un par de palabras ceremoniales que Jared no alcanzó a oír pero sí respondió automáticamente. Las había repasado en su cabeza tantas veces que en la realidad sonaban extrañas en boca de otro.  
—Puede levantarse, Sir Jared —si Jared hubiera tenido que usar una sola palabra para describir al rey Jensen esa era bajo. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que se le quedara mirando hasta robarle una sonrisa bajo el ceño fruncido de su padre—. Espero que estés a la altura de lo que tu padre ha dicho sobre ti.   
El aludido titubeó hasta que le fue posible darle una repuesta directa al rey.  
—Sí, mi señor.  
La hilera de posibles caballeros se deshizo ni bien los elegidos fueron anunciados pero Jared seguía en su sitio cual poste. Después de todo, ¿cómo explicar que la noche anterior había tenido un encuentro amoroso con su rey? Sus mejillas ardieron de la vergüenza al recordar lo que había sucedido. No es que se estuviera arrepintiendo de las palabras de amor que habían intercambiado, pero sentía que se había aprovechado de él. Si ese era el caso, ¿Jensen había tenido _eso_ en cuenta a la hora de elegirlo como su caballero? Su padre nunca había descrito al nuevo rey cómo un muchacho caprichoso, sino todo lo contrario.

* * *

Fue en la cena que lo supo. Se dio cuenta que entre sus ropas había un trozo de papel doblado con unas líneas que decían que fuera a las caballerizas.  
—Lo siento —oyó. Jared miró a su hablante escudriñándolo con la mirada—. Estuve mal en haberte engañado.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Realmente me elegiste por mis virtudes o las comparaste con las de los demás?  
—Oye, me ofendes —la sinceridad con la que le respondió hizo que Jared midiera sus palabras. Estaba frente a la presencia del maldito rey después de todo y terminaría decapitado si él así lo quisiera—. Reconozco que estuve mal en haberte engañado, pero todo lo que dije era cierto. Lo único que quería era despejar mi mente. No es fácil estar en estos zapatos, prepararte toda una vida para reinar y llegado el momento, querer que el tiempo se detenga. La verdad es que nunca se está lo suficiente preparado. Y la respuesta es no, no fue _esa_ virtud tuya la que me llevó a elegirte, realmente oí los consejos que me dio tu padre —Jared no parecía reaccionar, poco a poco, Jensen se le acercó hasta quedar frente suyo—. Tú no estabas en mis planes, Jared. Yo buscaba unas horas de distención, cabalgando, yendo lo más lejos posible.  
—¿Qué encontraste en cambio?  
—A ti —respondió Jensen, dulcemente, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Jared hizo un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió el contacto—. Lo siento. Si sientes que me he extralimitado por mi posición, por favor, discúlpame, pero eso está muy lejos de lo que realmente siento —su oyente lo miró—. Lo que sucedió ayer fue entre nosotros, no entre un tal Ross que no existe, sino entre tú y yo, Jared y Jensen. Yo soy esa persona a la que amaste hace apenas una noche. Y es esa misma persona la que hoy te pide que le des una oportunidad.   
—¿Jensen?  
—Jensen. Sólo Jensen.

* * *

El canto de las aves anunciaba un nuevo día. Si tan sólo el rey tuviera el poder de hacerlas callar por la mañana sería feliz, pero ni siquiera él podía ir en contra de la naturaleza. Se revolvió con dolor entre los brazos de su amante. Al sentir él el movimiento a su lado, también abrió los ojos.  
—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —susurró Jensen.   
—No, está bien —al darse cuenta que lo que le impedía despegar sus párpados era la luz del sol, Jared resopló y se sentó de un salto.   
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces?  
—Se supone que debería estar supervisando a mis hombres para la campaña a las tierras del norte. ¿Dónde rayos está mi otra bota?  
Jensen se aclaró la garganta y le mostró su calzado. Jared estiró uno de sus largos brazos para agarrarlo, pero el soberano lo escondió detrás de su espalda.   
—No vas a irte hasta que yo lo ordene.   
—Jensen… Tengo que irme.   
—El rey dice que no.   
Ni el caballero podía atreverse a ir contra las órdenes de su rey, ni Jared contra las de Jensen. Recostó su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sábanas y se acercó a él. Jared podía pasar una eternidad contando las pecas en el rostro de Jensen, lo había pensado desde el día que lo conoció, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad. A diferencia de sus más profundos deseos, sus encuentros privados venían acompañados de un tiempo límite, un par de palabras de amor hasta la próxima vez y besos que nunca eran suficientes. El conteo que Jared estaba realizando fue interrumpido al sentir una mano furtiva sobre la cicatriz a un costado de su cuerpo. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Jensen al levantar la vista.   
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Esto fue mi culpa.   
—Alguien debía protegerlo, mi Rey —el aludido arqueó una ceja—. Alguien debía protegerte, Jensen.   
—¿Y a ti quién te protege? Esto es estúpido, ¿sabes? ¿Crees que sería capaz de vivir sin ti después de todo este tiempo? Ya estás demasiado clavado en mi corazón como para que te marches de un momento a otro. Enloquecería, eso me devastaría por completo.   
—Cuando juré que sería tu caballero, juré que te protegería, pero si quieres cambiar algo de ese juramento… Puedes hacerlo. Eres el rey, después de todo.   
—Júrame entonces que sangrarías por mí, pero no que darás la vida.   
—¿Eso quieres?   
Habían pasado años y Jensen seguía siendo hipnotizado por la mirada de Jared.  
—Eso quiero.   
—Si eso es lo que Mi Señor quiere, entonces no tengo otra opción más que cumplir con sus órdenes.  
El caballero tomó la mano de su rey entre las suyas y la besó con tal ternura que Jensen sintió su corazón derritiéndose.   
—Oye, ¿y si fingimos tu muerte?   
—Realmente tengo que irme, Jensen —le pidió Jared sintiendo las piernas del soberano alrededor de tu cintura.  
—Un poco más. Quédate conmigo un poco más…


End file.
